In recent years, virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) technologies have rapidly developed. Some virtual scenarios or virtual-real hybrid scenarios are created by using a virtual reality device or an augmented reality device. Sensory simulations involving vision, hearing, touch, or the like are provided for users to experience a sense of immersion. Often, the virtual scenario constructed by the AR/VR fails to vary with an environment. With respect to users, the physical world and the virtual world still seem relatively independent of each other, thereby affecting user experience.